


Poems: I Love You

by butwemadethemcocoa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butwemadethemcocoa/pseuds/butwemadethemcocoa
Summary: Newt and Tina admit their feelings.





	1. Three Words

**T** hree words

 **I** have to say to you right

 **N** ow, or else I fear I might

 **A** wkwardly stand in silence with too many thoughts and say nothing at all.

 

 **G** ratitude is what I feel when I think

 **O** f you.

 **L** oneliness is what I no longer feel.

 **D** o you feel anything for me because I'm wishing I had kept my mouth

 **S** hut. But I know I need to speak.

 **T** hey notice our shy glances and we remain willingly clueless.

 **E** very day I see you, I am happier; content. By the way, thank you for arresting me. Here are my three words:

**I love you**

**N** ow,...what do you say to that?


	2. Four Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina replies to Newt.

**N** ever have I known a man so kind as you.

**E** very day I've known I love you, I

**W** anted to tell you;

**T** he man I initially and deeply disliked, but now admire.

 

**S** o,...you admit you're scared, but I am too.

**'C** ause I often feel misunderstood. Disliked. Forgotten.

**A** nd I don't want to lose you.

**Mr. Scamander, I love you too.**

**A** ctually, I have for a while.

**N** ifflers should become professional matchmakers.

**D** on't you think?

**E** verything has changed since that December day.

**R** eally, it's amusing how long it took for us to admit our feelings.


End file.
